Knee pads are designed to cushion and protect a wearer's knee area when the wearer is kneeling on a support surface. Some types of knee pads comprise only a cushion to protect the wearer's knee area while other types of knee pads comprise a cushion that directly or indirectly contacts the wearer's knee area and a shell that contacts the support surface. Still other types of knee pads have a base to facilitate rolling the knee pad along the support surface. These rolling knee supports are designed to protect the wearer's knee area while also providing the wearer with a degree of mobility while the wearer is kneeling. The rolling knee support is attached to the wearer's knee area so that wearer is able to rise and kneel back upon the rolling knee support without having to re-adjust its orientation.
In conventional rolling knee supports, the knee pad is permanently attached to the base. Because the knee pad is permanently attached to the base, the entire rolling knee support must be replaced if the base and/or the knee pad becomes worn or damaged. It would therefore be desirable to develop a rolling knee support where the knee pad is quickly and easily detachable from the base so that either the base or the knee pad may be replaced without having to dispose of the remainder of the rolling knee support. It would further be desirable to develop a rolling knee support where the knee pad can be used separate from the rolling knee support. It would still further be desirable for the knee pad to have an outer cover that enhances the degree of mobility of the wearer when the wearer is kneeling and moving about the support surface.